Kurt's Dolly
by Lifesjustducky
Summary: One day, a young Blaine Anderson escapes from his parents at a mall. A young Kurt Hummel is shopping with his mother. When Blaine sees Kurt's doll  the one he always wanted , a friendship  and more is formed.  BABY KLAINE ONE SHOT!


AN: Kurt's around 5. His mom's name is Samantha.

Samantha Louise Hummel never went shopping without her little man. Sure, Kurt was only five, but he was the most fashionable man she knew. Sam had ran into the dressing room to try on a dress for her sister's wedding, while Kurt sat on a near-by bench, playing with his favorite toy, which just so happened to be a doll. Burt had heavily resisted buying Kurt the thing, but after so many begs from both his son and wife, he gave in. Kurt was almost finished brushing his doll's hair, when a short boy with wild, black, curly hair sat down next to him.

"I like your dolly!" The boy said.

"Thank you! Most boys make fun of me for having a doll." Kurt said, sadly.

"I think it's really cool! I want a doll, but my daddy won't let me have one."

"What about your mommy?"

"She just does what my daddy says."

"That's too bad. My daddy didn't want me to have the doll, but my mommy convinced him. Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"They're buying a dress for my little sister, Megan." The little boy looked around him before continuing. "I ran away."

"You can shop with my mommy and I! She's trying on a dress for my Aunt's wedding. I'm the ring bearer!" Kurt smiled a very toothless grin.

"Cool! I'm Blaine. What's your name?"

"Kurt!" A few seconds later, the dressing room door opened, and Kurt's mom stepped out in a yellow sundress.

"Do you like it, Kurtie?" Samantha asked.

"Shhh! Mommy, don't call me Kurtie! I just made a new friend. His name is Blaine, and he ran away from his parents." Kurt whispered, loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"It's okay. My mommy calls me Blaine-Baby, even though I'm not a baby. I'm five." Blaine held up a hand with five fingers.

"Kurt is five, too! Blaine, why did you run away?" Samantha asked, as she sat down next to the mysterious boy.

"See, I used to do soccer and dance lessons, but this year soccer and dance are at the same time, so I can't do both. My daddy is making me do soccer, but I like dancing better. They weren't looking, so I ran."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Blaine, but you can't just run away from your parents. Why don't I put my regular clothes black on, then we'll take you back to your parents? Is that okay?" Blaine nodded.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, sweetheart." Samantha turned back into the dressing room to change back into her original clothes.

"What dance do you do?" Kurt asked.

"I do ballet."

"I used to do ballet. Then, I quit."

"Why?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "I never really told anyone this before, so you can't tell, okay? I guess I was kind of good, so they moved me up to a higher class. We had dance with a girl for the recital. I didn't want to dance with a girl. I asked if I could dance with a boy, but the teacher said no."

"Kurt, do you like boys instead of girls?" Blaine asked.

"Like, like-like?"

"Do you?" Kurt nodded. "I do, too."

"Really? I thought I was the only one! 'Cause Rachel asked if I would be her boyfriend, but I didn't want too. Then, Noah made fun of me, because I didn't have a girlfriend."

"I'll be your girlfriend, Kurt." Blaine suggested.

"But…But…you're a boy, right?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I can be your boyfriend."

"Okay! But, if we're boyfriends, we have to seal it with a kiss."

"Why?"

"I don't know. That's what they do on the soap operas I watch with my mom whenever my daddy's not home." Kurt explained. Before Blaine could respond, Mrs. Hummel emerged from her dressing room, wearing jeans and a t-shirt that read 'World's Best Mom.'

"Let's go find your parents, Blaine." Samantha said, as she grabbed one hand of each little boy. "Where did you last see them, sweetheart?"

"We were in the big store with letters. It starts with an 'M'." Blaine replied.

"Macy's?"

"I think that's it."

"We'll start there." Mrs. Hummel and the boys began to head in the direction of Macy's.

"Mrs. Kurt's mommy?"

"You can call me Sam, if you want to." Samantha replied.

"Sam, can you call me sweetheart again please?"

"Sure…sweetheart" Blaine erupted into a fit of joyful giggles.

"Thank you." Blaine said with a huge smile spread across his face.

"Now, Blaine, I need to know what your parents look like. What were they wearing, sweetheart?"

"My mommy's shirt was purple, and my daddy was wearing a blue blazer."

"Oh, is that them?" Samantha asked as she pointed to a group of people across the store.

"That's them." Blaine sounded disappointed.

"They're probably looking for you." Blaine shook his head.

"That's almost where they were when I left." Samantha looked shocked.

"Well, let's go talk to them, sweetheart." Blaine still smiled every time Mrs. Hummel called him that pet name. Still tightly clutching a hand of each boy, Samantha walked over to the family.

"Hello!" Samantha said, with a smile. "I was shopping with my son Kurt when we found this little guy. I believe he's your son."

"Blaine! We had wondered where you went!" Blaine's mother pulled her son into a tight hug.

"Patricia! Remember what we said about showing affection? Do we want to make this problem worse?" Blaine's father stepped in.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Blaine's mother stepped away from her son.

"Mommy! Do you see Kurt's dolly?" Blaine said, pointing to the doll in Kurt's hand. "That's the kind I want!" Blaine's mother looked over at Blaine's father before responding.

"Blaine! Boys don't play with dolls." Blaine's mom, named Patricia, calmly admonished.

"Excuse me, my son plays with dolls, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with him." Samantha objected.

"Yeah, mommy! Kurt's a boy!" Blaine protested.

"Yes, well, Kurt is… We'll talk about it in the car. Thank you for finding our son." Patricia said. Blaine's father quickly pulled Blaine away, and the family began to walk away.

'We never kissed!' Kurt thought to himself. At that moment, Blaine turned around. After checking to see that his father wasn't looking, Blaine blew a kiss to Kurt. Smiling, Kurt caught the kiss, planted it on his lips, and skipped out of the store, dolly in tow.


End file.
